1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a communication system, and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for allocating resources in a communication system, in which a frame is effectively configured in consideration of wireless transmission in a new frequency band and the new frequency band is allocated to transmit and receive data through the configured frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In a current communication system, research for providing various qualities of service (hereinafter, referred to as ‘QoS’) to users at a high transmission rate has been actively conducted. In a wireless local area network (hereinafter, referred to as ‘WLAN’) system as an example of such a communication system, research for methods for stably transmitting large capacity data at a high speed through limited resources has been actively conducted. In particular, in a communication system, research for data transmission through wireless channels has been conducted. Recently, methods for the WLAN system to normally transmit and receive large capacity data by effectively using limited wireless channels have been suggested.
Meanwhile, in a current communication system, in order to efficiently transmit larger capacity data, research for a new frequency band which is not used by legacy devices for data transmission and reception in an existing communication system has been conducted. In particular, research for data transmission and reception in such a new frequency band has been conducted.
However, in the current communication system, no concrete method for allocating a new frequency band which is not used by legacy devices frequency band to transmit and receive data in the new frequency band has been suggested.
As a consequence, in order to normally transmit and receive data at a high speed through a new frequency band in a communication system, for example, a WLAN system, methods for configuring a frame in a new frequency band and efficiently allocating resources of the new frequency band to normally transmit and receive data through the frame configured in this way are demanded in the art.